Question: Let $a_1 , a_2 , \dots$ be a sequence for which  $a_1=2$ , $a_2=3$, and $a_n=\frac{a_{n-1}}{a_{n-2}}$ for each positive integer $n \ge 3$.  What is $a_{2006}$?
Answer: We have that
\begin{align*}
a_3 &= \frac{a_2}{a_1} = \frac{3}{2}, \\
a_4 &= \frac{a_3}{a_2} = \frac{3/2}{3} = \frac{1}{2}, \\
a_5 &= \frac{a_4}{a_3} = \frac{1/2}{3/2} = \frac{1}{3}, \\
a_6 &= \frac{a_5}{a_4} = \frac{1/3}{1/2} = \frac{2}{3}, \\
a_7 &= \frac{a_6}{a_5} = \frac{2/3}{1/3} = 2, \\
a_8 &= \frac{a_7}{a_6} = \frac{2}{2/3} = 3.
\end{align*}Since $a_7 = a_1 = 2$ and $a_8 = a_2 = 3,$ and each term depends only on the previous two terms, the sequence becomes periodic at this point, with a period of length 6.  Hence, $a_{2006} = a_2 = \boxed{3}.$